


Waiting in the Car

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bodily Fluids, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breasts, Car Sex, F/M, Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Reporters, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Worker, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lugnut and Eclipse have to finish up before their boss gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Car

 

If any of the reporters would have bothered to look anywhere else other than Megatron and his personal secretary Shockwave, they may have noticed that his bodyguard and his other personal secretary weren't there at the moment.

 

They were actually waiting for the CEO in his car.  But they were also busy too.

 

"Hah... oh Lugnut..."

 

"Does that... does it feel good?"

 

"Mmmm..."

 

Lying back on the seat, Eclipse was still clothed, if a bit disheveled, with her pants pulled down enough to let the fully clothed Lugnut thrust deep into her wet pussy.  And she was doing everything in her power to not scream out in lust as he pulled down her blouse enough to suck at her breasts, knowing that if any of the photographers or cameramen heard, they would be at the window in no time.

 

It wasn't that much of a scandal.  But still, for two of CEO Megatron's personal staff to be fucking each other at the man's events.  That would take a lot off the man's image.

 

"I-I can't... I need to cum, Miss Eclipse..."

 

Looking out the window, she could see that Megatron was finishing answering the reporters' questions.  They knew he always stopped to answer after one of these big conferences, but he was only willing to hang around for so long.  Not when his lover was waiting for him in the car.

 

"It-It's fine, Lugnut.  You can cum... we have to finish up soon."

 

That caused the bodyguard to look up at the window as well.  And seeing his boss trying to push through the crowd of reporters was enough to have him push Eclipse deep in the car seat to ejaculate his seed deep inside her.

 

"S-Sorry-"

 

"It's fine, it's fine. Quick, before they get here-!"

 

In a mad rush of limbs flying and clothes being adjusted, nothing seemed out of place as the other two finally got to the car, Shockwave opening the door for Megatron before following after him.

 

"H-Hello, sir," Eclipse asked, "How was the conference?"

 

"Terrible and boring as usual," Megatron loosened his tie as he accepted a drink made by Shockwave, courtesy of the mini bar installed in the back of Megatron's car.  "And long too... Primus it was supposed to end an hour ago...  You and Lugnut weren't too bored waiting for us, weren't you?"

 

"No, sir.  We kept ourselves occupied."

 

Giving her a look, Megatron only had to move a finger to have her come sit in his lap.

 

"Did you take care of Lugnut like I asked?"

 

"Of course, sir."  She had been ordered to take care of Lugnut during the conference, but they had figured a quick blowjob would have been enough.  Before she got a text stating that her cunt better be filled by the time he was done.

 

"Good girl," Megatron said before he leaned in for a kiss.  "So then, how would you prefer we go on with this?"

 

Either ride his dick the whole way back to his apartment or be bent over and fucked from behind.  Not the best options, but at least she had a say.

 

Oh well... at least they were going back to his house after this.  So she wouldn't have to worry about being properly dressed while she left the car.

 

Resigned to her fate, Eclipse leaned in for a deep kiss as she felt his hands feel down to her pants.

 

At least she had a spare matching skirt in the car.

 

END


End file.
